FabledFirebreather
Introduction Be the Hotheaded Mutant You are now ETERAN DRACOS, and you really don't want to flaming be here. Your hobbies include HOARDING TREASURE from your DRAGON LUSUS, and chatting with your so called "friends" on trollian. Honestly, you don't know why you put up with most of them... Your trolltag is fabledFirebreather and YOU TYPE LIKE YOU'RE CONSTANTLY FLAMING YELLING! Personality Eteran is very guarded. He doesn't like to talk to people most of the time due to his fear of his blood color being discovered, thus resulting in him being culled. There's only two trolls he will let his guard down around totally, one being his matesprit, Naiviv Curena, and the other being his moirail, Liraun Unaret. Other than that, he really "tolerates" some of the other trolls in his session, avoids others, and is downright hostile to the rest. Biography Eteran lives in seclusion, due to not only his personality, but his blood color. He trains in martial arts on a regular basis, and his lusus taught him how to breathe fire during their many strifes over territory and hoarde. Eteran eventually built up a tolerance to flame, to the point where he could be exposed to it and come out unscathed. Eteran's lusus is a dragon, dubbed Dragondad. Dragondad wasn't much of a lusus in Eteran's opinion, as the dragon was far more interested in strifing with Eteran for hoarde or during the mating season, much to Eteran's eternal irritation. However, Dragondad did teach Eteran all he knew about strifing, from how to breathe small amounts of fire to how to use his own body as a weapon. Eteran would spend lots of time training with him, though Eteran never saw the training as more than strifing for his hoarde, which both of them would defend to their dying breath. Eteran first met his future matesprit on Prospit, though he was asleep at the time. Naiviv had already awakened, and would visit the sleeping troll regularly to check up on him and fawn over him. Naiviv and Eteran first met physically on a beach while he was waiting for Loodir Alovar, their mutual friend, and he was instantly drawn to the seadweller's friendly attitude towards him, as well as a gift of a purple-gemmed gold amulet. They began to talk through trollian, and Naiviv confessed her flushed feelings for Eteran via a gift of a treasure chest she scavenged and brought to his hive. Eventually, Dictus Neoras was made aware of Naiviv's eventual flushed feelings for Eteran, and this lead to a civil war where Dictus sought to "reclaim what was his", Naiviv. Eteran stood beside her, however, and they fought in SGRUB. Many of their teammates and fellow trolls took sides in the fight, but a few sat out, wanting to avoid harm. Session As the Knight of Flame, it is Eteran's job to stoke the flames of the forge in the Land of Frost and Diamonds (Arienn Finnek's planet). He also assisted her in creating the Genesis Frog for their new world. His powers come to light far more in combat, however. Eteran's power over flame increased by well over 100%. He can now breathe lots of flame, and can even control its temperature, as well as who it burns. Eteran uses this ability to protect his teammates and to fight his foes to great lengths. Land of Heat and Blood (LoHaB)￼Edit The Land of Heat and Blood is a very desolate place. It's covered in volcanoes, and they are constantly erupting. This doesn't mean it's completely devoid of life, however. LoHaB is home to several six-legged salamanders, who swim through the lava and live in the land with no problems. The Denizen of LoHaB is Damballah La Flambeau, or "Damballah the Torch". He's a world snake. He's the fiery source of generative energy, the big bang that starts the world turning. He's a grand magician who can remove all curses and spells (as well as cast them). He can heal any illness. He's described to be a great red snake(Source: Voodoo Authentica). Ancestor Eteran's ancestor is The Carnifex, a troll infamous for murdering and butchering many trolls over the course of his reign of terror. However, he was eventually stopped by The Enforcer, the head of the Royal Alternian Police Force. He was assisted by The Apostate, a midblood who hated highbloods as much as The Carnifex did, and the troll who would eventually become his matesprit as well as his Judas. She would tell The Enforcer, after she was captured, the location of the mutantblood, and The Enforcer would take her task force to his location to apprehend him. Once captured, The Carnifex would consumate his Kismisitude with The Enforcer, and then he would be executed for his crimes, alongside his matesprit, who was denounced as a "traitor to her caste". Eteran may outwardly dismiss the idea that The Carnifex existed to anyone who asks, but he hides a deep fear and shame of what his ancestor did. Dragondad told him many stories about what The Carnifex did in great detail, and Eteran's greatest fear is that he'll one day end up like him. There is no doubt in Eteran's mind that The Carnifex existed, and Eteran would do anything to not end up like him. Trivia *Eteran is based upon the Chinese Zodiac animal the Dragon. Gallery Eteran_sketch_1.png|Eteran Dracos by paradoxyIntent Category:Gancolt the Grey Category:Other Blood Category:LazDoxyStuck Session Category:Troll Category:Male